Everything
by Alara's Tale
Summary: Rukia attempts to find out Renji's secret love, but the answer might not be what she was expecting. ByaRen


The characters belong to Kubo, and the plot belongs to me.

"So, there was something you wanted to tell me?" Rukia inquired, staring at her childhood friend. His hair had grown out a bit since the last time she had seen him, and he looked... taller? Nevertheless, there was something off about him. He stared at his surroundings frequently, paying much more attention than usual to the freshly bloomed flowers of Spring and the pale bright surface of the moon. When he turned to look at her a slight smile played across his face, lifting the corners of his mouth. A glint appeared in his eyes, one that Rukia had thought lost to the sands of time. As impossible as it seemed, he looked peaceful.

" Yeah," Renji replied quietly. His voice was devoid of its usual blinding confidence, and instead seemed unsure. "Well, I think I'm in love." A startled silence fell. Rukia's heart skipped a beat, landing back in its usual rhythm with an almost audible thud.

"With who?" she asked, voice almost a whisper. Renji turned to the side, trying to shrug off the question. Hope dragged memories forth from their days in Rukongai. Renji was smiling, and holding a carton of eggs behind his back as she tried to get an old woman off their trail. They couldn't have been more that nine at the time. She was sparring with him, a fight to the death until lunch was served. Wishing on a shooting star, just the two of them. Maybe her wish really did come true.

A slight blush overtook Renji's face, raising Rukia's hopes. "I think you have to guess if you really want to know." His mischievous side hadn't left him after all.

"Does this person have brown eyes?" Rukia asked, starting the game.

"No."

"Black hair?"

"Yes."

"Is this person a ranked officer?"

"Yes."

"Generally praised by others?"

A long pause ensued, followed by "For some things."

" Does he or she wear make-up" Rukia asked, feeling a little silly.

"No... Wait, how is that even relevant? Is there even any make-up in Soul Society?" Renji responded, getting slightly tired of being interrogated.

Getting the hint, Rukia asked one final question. "Does this person love you as well?"

"I don't think so... I feel as if we are separated by a wall," Renji replied, tears welling in his eyes. It hurt Rukia to see her friend like this, so sad and helpless.

"Oh..." she responded. He turned towards the window, and she walked over to join him. The night was clear, the stars a million wishes. She made a wish silently, hoping for Renji to be all right.

"That family is expected to be better than us, more 'proper' than us. Whats the difference? Just because your damn last name is Kuchiki doesn't make you ruler of the earth. Whatever idiot thought social barriers were a good idea should be impaled on Zabimaru. " Renji ranted, tears threatening to reveal themselves. All of the anger, hate and sorrow yearned to burst forth to claim their time. He raised a hand to his face, wiping away the fluid, even though the emotion still remained.

"So... It's a Kuchiki, right?" She asked, putting on hand on his shoulder. His head turned to face her, and he looked at the hand for a moment before accepting it as a friendly gesture.

"Yeah. The damned Royal Kuchiki Clan is too good for a Rukongai street dog like me, apparently." Renji curled his hand into a fist, his knuckles white.

Rukia took hold of his hand, unclenching the fingers one by one until his hand was flat. "Why don't you just tell this person? Most Kuchikis are less menacing than they appear."

Renji curled his hand around hers, entwining their fingers together. Rukia let out a soft gasp, then settled back comfortably. "It wouldn't go well. That damn Byakuya wouldn't look twice at me. Hisana's death broke him. And besides, he was married. To her. There is no way he is gay." Renji replied, grinding his teeth.

Rukia's hopes and dreams dissipated as Renji's hand pulled away from hers. He fell to the floor as the bitter truths sunk in. She froze, all idea of what would happen lost after the word 'Byakuya.' "Renji," she choked, the name stumbling in her own throat. He looked up, eyes a pale red outside their usual brown. '_Can I really do this?_' she thought, and then sighed. She could do this. "Since when have you b-been one to give up?" she stumbled, forcing out words that were composed of raw feelings. "Titles are just words, as easily forgotten as any other. If you really l-love him, then tell him. You may be as wrong as can be, but you won't know otherwise." Her words were strong, though she felt weak.

Renji stood up, looking down at her. He turned away and walked to the door. Looking over his shoulder, he said "Thank you, Rukia. For everything."


End file.
